Manic Pixie Nightmare
is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Charmed and the thirteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on March 3, 2019. Synopsis A BALL OF LIGHT — With life seemingly back to normal, Parker (Nick Hargrove) tips off Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) to a mysterious death on campus that might be of demonic nature. After the sisters consult with Harry (Rupert Evans), they try to trap the creature, but they soon realize that not everyone can avoid its powers. Meanwhile, Galvin (Ser'Darius Blain) remembers something from his grandma’s stories that could help Macy (Madeleine Mantock) overcome her dark side. Plot We open with a boy and girl live streaming a date. The girl wants to go across the country together, but the boy declines. When he does, the girl sheds some pixie dust on him, and she convinces him to jump off a building, committing suicide. We then go to the Manor where Parker shows up for Maggie, asking to talk. He’s there to invite her and the sisters to a Memorial Service. It’s for the guy who jumped off the building the night before, and he thinks it all might be connected to something supernatural. He explains about a guy named Noah who watched the suicide live stream saw a strange light floating around after the couple had jumped. Having eavesdropped on their conversation, Harry approaches Maggie about investigating the possible supernatural effects of the suicide. Maggie isn’t sure if it’s supernatural, or Parker is just using it as an excuse to see her. At the lab, Macy is working with Parker’s mom to try and rid his demon cells. They come up with a temporary fix, but unfortunately, Macy's cells aren’t the same as Parkers, since he was genetically born with them, therefore the fix won’t work on her. Macy is clearing hurting over the lack of answers, and Galvin promises that they will find a way together. At Jada’s apartment, Mel gets a text from Maggie about the potential demonic situation. She’s hesitant to let Jada in on all the information and exits fast. When Mel meets up with her sisters to investigate, Maggie reads her mind and realizes Mel is sleeping with Jada. Macy and Maggie worry a relationship with Jada will distract Mel from her mission to investigate the Sarcona, but Mel refuses to discuss if further. Parker shows up at the Memorial Service and points out the guy named Noah who saw the live stream and noticed the orb. When he walks away, Maggie admits that she still has feelings for him, but she’s too broken-hearted and betrayed to move forward. When the team is investigating, Mel figures out that the dead guy’s girlfriend is a bit of a mystery, and their relationship was new. Noah claims his girlfriend Chloe must have forced him to jump somehow. He tells the sisters to meet him outside in 10 minutes, where he will show them the live stream. When he gets outside, he meets up with Chloe and she takes his phone. She uses her pixie dust to convince him to jump in front of moving car. The sisters witness the event and catch a glowing orb flying away as they reach the scene. Even though they don’t catch her, she leaves residue behind, that Macy takes to the lab. The girls go back to the Manor the residue and realize Chloe is, in fact, a pixie. However, pixies are known to be joyful and kind creatures, so it doesn’t make sense she would be leading men to their deaths. Harry explains the witches will be immune to her powers, so it’s up to them to figure out what’s wrong with Chloe. Macy promises to bring the residue to the lab and discover what brand of pixie Chloe is. Harry suggests Maggie ask Parker for help, but she declines, not wanting him to swoop in and save her all the time, while Mel decides to see if there’s a way to woo a pixie. Galvin shows up at the Manor and explains how his grandmother may be able to help Macy find some answers to ridding her demonic side, but they have to contact her beyond the grave. Macy is hesitant but eventually agrees. Maggie realizes Chloe is targeting white males who are Film majors, and everyone Chloe has “dated” eventually dropped their film classes. There are only two men left in the major, Parker and a guy named Zach from the Memorial service. Maggie texts Parker and warns him, but it’s too late, he ends up meeting Chloe and falls under her spell, luring him with a puppy. At the University, Maggie and Mel search for Zach. They freeze him and splash a protection potion on him. They notice a strange necklace he’s wearing but assume it’s a hipster trend they aren’t aware of. Mel gets a text from Jada claiming something urgent, so Mel leaves and Maggie runs into Parker, who is skipping down the street. Maggie realizes that the pixie dust has affected him. When she asks how it’s possible a demon is being affected, he reveals his mom made a potion to suppress his demon powers, and that it must be working. Maggie grabs Parker and speaks to him telepathically, helping him break Chloe’s spell. At Jada’s, Jada tells Mel that Nico called to attempt a meeting between Jada and her family. Jada is hesitant and asks Mel to go with her. Galvin and Macy go see Mama Roz to contact Galvin’s dead grandmother. They do a séance and Roz is possessed by her spirit. She notices Macy recognizes her evil side and tries to kill her. She then possesses Galvin and enters his mind. While there, she warns him about Macy and explains there is one shaman who can help. She also warns him this man will ask Galvin to perform a multitude of tasks in which if he fails, he will lose his life. When Galvin awakes, he tells Macy he now knows how to help her. Macy explains to her sisters that she turned Galvin down on his offer to face evil for her freedom, and the sisters decide to set a trap for the Pixie. They set the trap, and recite the spell, which ends up being a giggling delight. Chloe appears and the girls are able to trap her. She tries to convince the sisters that she’s actually a good pixie, but they don’t buy it. She explains how she was just doing what she was told by the guy who stole her heart. While rambling, she’s able to entrance Harry with her dust, and he steals the Book Of Shadows. The two escape. Macy wonders if the “guy who stole Chloe’s heart” actually stole her heart. The girls realize that woodland creatures actually become manic pixie dream girls when a takes their acorn necklaces off of them. Its then they realize Zach must be the man she loves, and that his necklace must be Chloe’s heart. Parker shows up to help the sisters confront Zach and Chloe, and Maggie agrees to let him help. Right when they enter, they see Zach about to kill Harry in an attempt to finish a wish-fulfillment spell. It turns out Zach wants to be the next great filmmaker. The sisters go to stop him but the protection spell they had given him earlier stops them. They manage to temporarily block him, but he gets away. Mel runs away to find Zach while the other sisters and Parker attempt to reign in Harry and defeat the pixie girl. Mel catches up with Zach and ends up ripping the necklace from his chest, giving he complete control over Chloe. Meanwhile, Maggie uses telepathy to communicate with Harry like she did with Parker and break him out of the pixie spell. Once the necklace is in Mel’s hand, Chloe turns on Zach, and she throws him through a bookcase. Mel asks Chloe what really happened. She explains how she was living her best life, and Zach trapped her. He stole her heart, ripped off her acorn necklace and she then belonged to him. Chloe asks for her heart back, and Mel happily returns it. Once she does, however, Chloe is haunted by the fact she killed someone. The sisters ensure her that Zach had taken her agency and it wasn’t her fault. They suggest the pixies all team up to organize to hide their hearts somewhere together. Zach wakes up, and Mel uses the Sarcona hex to get him to admit killing the man Chloe had convinced to jump off a building. Macy and Maggie are extremely uncomfortable with Mel using the hex, but she promises them it’s not an issue. Maggie meets up with Parker who has kept the puppy Chloe had been tempting him with. Maggie ends up kissing him, no longer feeling weak, but while Parker may save her sometimes, she saves him, too. Back at the Manor Maggie confesses to Macy she’s terrified of taking Parker back, but being in love is always scary, whether your boyfriend is a demon or not. Macy then meets up with Galvin and tells him if he wants to risk his life for her, she’ll allow it. Galvin then explains he’d do anything for her because he loves her. Macy then leads him upstairs to her bedroom. Mel and Jada go to meet up with her parents, but instead of finding them, two masked men jump out of an unmarked man and start attacking them with arrows. Cast Main Cast *Melonie Diaz as Melanie Vera *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn *Sarah Jeffery as Margarita Vera *Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Rya Kihlstedt as Julia Wagner *Aleyse Shannon as Jada Shields *Eva La Dare as Mama Roz Guest Cast *Emily Bader as Chloe *Adam DiMarco as Zack *Palma Lawrence Reed as Galvin Burdette's Grandmother Co-Starring *Brian Cyburt as Judd *Colm Hill as Noah *Julie Tao as Jillian *Natalie Gibson as Driver Magical Notes Book of Shadows *''Wish Fullfilment for Those of Non magical Origins'' **Zack tried to use it to make himself a successful filmmaker. The spell required the blood sacrifice of a magical being. Pixionary *''Sonnet to the Autumnal Moon'' *''List of plants'' *''Equum et Corniger'' **''Sunicorn'' *''Pixie Trap'' *''The Woodland Pixie'' Spells *''Consequences Hex'' **Mel used it to make Zack confess to all his crimes. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Macy’s primary power. Used to take a knife from Zack. Used to throw film reels at the pixie twice. *'Temporal Stasis:' Mel’s primary power. Used to freeze Zack’s apartment courtyard. Tried to freeze Zack in the film studio, but failed due to a protection spell placed on him. *'Telepathic Empathy:' Maggie’s primary power. Used to read Mel’s mind. Galvin's grandmother also used it to communicate with Galvin. *'Thought Manipulation:' Expansion of Maggie's primary power. Used to project her thoughts to Parker to break the pixie dust mind control. Used to project her thoughts to Harry to break the pixie dust mind control. *'Apparition:' Used by Harry to teleport from Vera Manor and play catch with Maggie and Parker. *'Mediumship:' Used by Mama Roz to summon Galvin's grandmother's spirit. *'Possession:' Used by Galvin's grandmother's spirit to inhabit Mama Roz's body. *'Dream Manipulation:' Used by Galvin's grandmother to talk to Galvin in a dream world. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Chloe to transform into her pixie form. *'Flight:' Used by Chloe in pixie form to fly around and dodge attacks. *'Pixie Dust Generation:' Used by Chloe to manipulate Judd, Parker, Noah, and Harry. *'Intangibility:' Used by Parker to walk through a door. *'Immunity:' The pixie dust doesn't affect on witches. Artifacts *'Vera Book of Shadows:' The Charmed Ones' tome of knowledge and magic. *'Pixionary:' A magical book on pixies. *'Pixie Trap:' A trap created to trap pixies. *'Protection Potion:' Harry's magical concoction that shields the drinker from magic. *'Chloe's Heart:' An external heart that once stolen will render Chloe the thief's control. Trivia *This marks the first episode where the Charmed Ones face off against a mortal antagonist. *This episode also marks the first time the sisters meet a fairy. *Macy loses her virginity to Galvin in this episode. Questions Answered from the Previous Episode(s) *Will Maggie to come to forgive Parker? **As of this episode, they are officially back together. Unanswered Questions *Will Galvin be able to find the Chiriji and help Macy? *Who are the snipers coming after Jada? References to the Original Charmed *Pixies are a type of fairy. In the original show, the Charmed Ones first met a fairy in season three where they helped protect it with the little girl named Kate from a group of trolls. *Jada confesses to being adopted, similar to Paige's adoption. *The Pixionary conjured up images to show examples of its content. The first book to do so on the original was Possessions, Confessions, and Ghostly Obsessions. *While looking in the Book of Shadows for a wish fulfillment spell, it was opened to the page on Melinda Warren. *The sisters faced off a human antagonist in this episode. In the original, Prue first faced two criminals who kidnapped a young witch to use his gift to rob a bank. Production Notes *The episode was watched by 0.74 million U.S. viewers. *If Charmed hadn't received a full season order, this episode would have been the season finale. *This episode have the definition "Manic Pixie Dream Girl". In the real world, the MPDG is a stock character type in films. Nathan Rabin, who coined the term, said that the MPDG "exists solely in the fevered imaginations of sensitive writer-directors to teach broodingly soulful young men to embrace life and its infinite mysteries and adventures." MPDGs are said to help their men without pursuing their own happiness, and such characters never grow up; thus, their men never grow up. *Galvin Burdette returns in this episode. He was last seen in Witch Perfect. *Niko Hamada is absent in this episode. *Mama Roz returns in this episode. She was last seen in Jingle Hell. Quotes Parker: "Oh, the question is, why aren't you skipping? Don't you remember that feeling when we were kids, our bodies light as air, skipping along without a care? I made a rhyme!" ---- Chloe: "He was afraid they'd only accept one white guy. I think it's hard to be a white guy these days." Maggie: "That's not a thing." Mel: "He's delusional." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional= File:CMD113a_0083b.jpg File:CMD113a_0127b.jpg File:CMD113a_0219b.jpg File:CMD113a_0277b.jpg File:CMD113a_0298b.jpg File:CMD113a_0351b.jpg File:CMD113a_0356b.jpg File:CMD113a_0406b.jpg File:CMD113a_0411b.jpg File:CMD113a_0420b.jpg File:CMD113b_0044b.jpg File:CMD113b_0133b.jpg File:CMD113b_0163b.jpg File:CMD113b_0233b.jpg File:CMD113b_0270b.jpg |-|Screencaps= Judd-Mortal.jpg Pixie dust.gif Pixie affects Judd.jpg 1x13-Pixie-flight.gif Melda.jpg Jada and Mel smile.gif Mel and Jada kiss.gif 1x13-Chloe-and-Judd-Funeral-Photo.jpg Jillian-Mortal.jpg Noah-Mortal.jpg 1x13-Pixionary-Enchanted-page-1.gif 1x13-Pixie-Dust.png Pixie Dust affects Harry.gif 1x13-Pixionary-Enchanted-page-2.gif Pixie affects Parker.gif 1х13-Protection Potion.png 1x13-Chloe's-external-heart.jpg Parker skipping.gif Galvin possessed.gif Spirit of Galvin's Grandmother.jpg 1x13-Pixionary-Enchanted-page-3.gif 1x13-Vera's-Pixie-Trap.jpg 1x13-Catching pixie.gif 1х13-Escape from the trap.gif 1x13-Pixionary-Enchanted-page-4.gif 1x13-Chloe-human-form.jpg 1х13-Chloe-and-her-heart-emotion.gif 1x13-Pixie-Form.gif Zack-Mortal.jpg Parkerita puppy kiss.gif Mel and Jada hold hands.gif Jada is shot.gif |-|Behind the scenes= Manic Pixie Nightmare (Behind the Scenes).jpg 1x13-Behind-Parkerita.jpg Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 1x13 Promo "Manic Pixie Nightmare" (HD) Charmed 1x13 Promo "Manic Pixie Nightmare" Charmed 1x13 Sneak Peek "Manic Pixie Nightmare" Charm Reboot - Powers (1x13) Soundtrack *''Kiss Me'' by Sixpence None The Richer *''Get Up'' by Smiles Davis ft. Marian Mereba *''Run it Away'' by Nik Freitas *''The Honest One'' by AHI *''Magnifique'' by Juniore *''Run to You'' by Ocie Elliott References See Also Category:Charmed-Reboot Episodes Category:Season 1 (Charmed-Reboot)